Time for Dead
by Nancy-Hiwatari-17
Summary: Penso que el suicidio era la solucion, sin embargo se dara cuenta de que si hace un leve cambio en el pasado, puede perder a su persona mas valiosa... kaixtakao, y parejas secundarias...prologo
1. Prologo

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Time for Dead**

**Prologo**

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Estoy solo, desamparado, no podía evitar sentir celos asi, pero... es que.. demonios, el tan solo saber que mi propio compañero...casi hermano...mas que eso... tuviera mejores relaciones con otra persona es simplemente inaceptable¡...yo...su misma sangre, por así decirlo, al que abandone tantas veces cuando éramos mas pequeños, y ahora que por fin lo he vuelto a ver no puedo si no sentir, odio...si, odio y celos hacia la persona que tenia tu total atención..

Ese tratamiento jamás me lo había dado... se bien que fui yo el que comenzó todo esto, pero...lo mió fue por razones diferentes, no fue por lo que el pensaba, y no me entendió, me dio la espalda y comenzó a reír con el¡...

Maldito corazón, si no te he arrancado es por que no quiero morir de esa manera, pero se que, si esto sigue así, no podré evitar que esta oscuridad que he guardado desde hace tanto tiempo salga a la luz, aun ahora, solo en mi habitación, con una tenue luz que alumbra mi morada, sintiendo este frió que cada vez me hiela mas... ya no recuerdo lo que ha pasado, solo que en un arranque de tristeza, melancolía, locura pura, fui y conseguí lo que seria mi ultima bebida...

La tengo en mis manos, miro por la ventana esta noche sin estrellas, confieso que tengo miedo, pero, ya no hay marcha atrás, prefiero acabar con todo esto de una vez que seguir esperando tu cariño, se que jamás llegara, yo ya te sentí siempre mió, pero , por lo que veo, tu no ...ya basta, sal de mi cabeza deja de atormentar mis últimos momentos ¿que nov es que quiero alejarme ya de ti?...¿ que no te das cuenta de que siempre me lastimas, tan solo con mirarme?

Márchate y no vuelvas mas, si alguna vez me tuviste por lo menos aprecio déjame solo en mis últimos momentos de agonía, ya mucho tiempo tendrán todos de llorarme cuando mi lapida este fría y sin vida en el cementerio de la familia, mis antepasados cuidaran de mi, o en su caso, arderé en las llamas de mi propio rencor y desencanto, todo por aferrarme a una ilusión idiota que nunca llegara...

Mi vida puede decirse que fue fácil, si cualquier persona lo ve por ojos distintos a los míos, tuve todo, una "familia" ,un "hogar" , "amigos"...un amor?...no... nada de eso fue verdadero, ya que siempre estaba la amenaza latente en el aire...

-un día me iré y no te avisare- había dicho

-lograras sobrevivir sin mi- repetí

- no te preocupes eres fuerte, tu solo lograras salir adelante, solo recuerda...- no puedo recordar mas, todos me abandonan y otros todavía tienen el cinismo de decírmelo con indirectas, si lo se, soy una debilidad andante, claro que si, soy la debilidad de los demás y la mía propia, es por eso que dejo de lado todo, por eso prefiero abandonar yo antes de que me lo hagan a mi...para que la humanidad jamás tenga estos genes que son míos, para que todos y cada uno de ellos desfallezcan con esta redención, ahora, beberé a su salud, y ruego por que algún día, se arrepienta de todo, pero sobre todo para que este día, me logre perdonar...

El liquido es frió , siento como mi garganta se hiela, todo ya es mas oscuridad, no noto el cambio, siempre ha sido asi, apago la tenue luz de mi despedida, y me recuesto pensando ...

"algún día ...me volverás a ver?"

--------------------------------------------

**Corto muy corto, angst como es mi costumbre pero un agradable prologo para una historia, en donde las acciones repercuten demasiado con los personajes... mucho angst insisto, yo tengo pareja principal kaixtakao, una de las secundarias es hitoshixtakao, demo, quisiera que ustedes me dieran las otras secundarias, espero contar con su apoyo, ja nee**

**PD. tratare de actualizar los demas 16 fics lo mas pronto posible **


	2. Memories

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Time for Dead**

**Memories**

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_"Kai..."_**

escucho la voz aun en su profunda oscuridad...

**_"Kai...mi vida despierta"_**

Esa voz la reconocía, sabia de quien era, pero no era posible, sabia que esa persona ya lo había dejado solo desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto atrás... accidentes que no quería recordar y una soledad que siempre lo acompaño...

**_"kai...ven es hora de ir a la fiesta de jardín"_**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente reconocía el lugar en donde estaba . Vagos recuerdos afloraron en su mente cuando miro hacia la mujer que entraba en la habitación...

-mama?- pregunto aun sin creérsela, era una imagen de sus vagos recuerdos, su infancia, aun cuando no podía ser-

-si, ah kai, es temprano aun, pero debemos estar listos para la fiesta de jardín, recuerda que la hicimos para darles la bienvenida a viejos amigos que acaban de volver..-

-...- el chico estaba mas que desconcertado, así que como supuso que era un sueño, actuó de acuerdo a como lo recordaba-

-oh kai , hijito¿por que estas tan callado¿aun te duele la garganta, ayer tuviste un poco de fiebre asi, que será mejor que el día de hoy te pongas tu chamarra negra, se que te gusta mucho, y creo que te queda, jaja, por si la querías te la dejo aquí- la mujer dejo un pantalón de mezclilla , una playera blanca y una chamarra negra , mas bien era como una especia de gabardina- cámbiate ahora vengo..- y salio por la puerta murmurando algo de _ "donde deje mi maquillaje?"_...

Kai se levanto e inmediatamente noto que "algo" no estaba bien...toco su rostro y una onda de pánico entro ...

-Demonios¡- camino hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo y miro lo que ya tanto temía...-desde cuando he vuelto a tener 8 años¡- y se dio cuenta de que quiza este era un sueño bastante raro, recordó de golpe lo que habia hecho en aquella misma habitación, solo que 12 años en el futuro... este sueño era loco, pero siendo qué le dio una gran alegría volver a ver a su madre, después de que ella lo dejo solo cuando cumplió 12... decidió seguir con ese sueño dónde poda estar con el ser que mas quiso en su vida...

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------**

-kai mira- la mujer mayor lo llamo- ven no seas tímido- ella se encontraba junto a una pequeña fuente que tenían en el jardín y junto a ella estaba aquel chico que le robaba el aliento , por el que haría cualquier cosa...- quiero presentártelo, el es takao kinomiya , el hijo menor de mis amigos..-

Kai se quedo sin habla, estaba teniendo el mismo sueño de cuando lo conoció... el chico solo lo miro expectante, antes de que el moreno se acercara y le diera un beso en la mejilla..

-eres muy lindo..kai- dijo sin mas

Kai ni siquiera se percataba de eso.. era algo que no había pasado, en su memoria sabia que el se había marchado de donde se encontraba el moreno cuando lo conoció, pero JAMAS le había dado un beso...¿esto ya no era un sueño verdad?...se pellizco mientras que takao le tomaba la mano... si verdaderamente todo esto era real...

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Abrió los ojos y ya no estaba en la fiesta...se encontraba semidesnudo a al lado del pequeño takao, en la misma posición que el, miro hacia un lado y vio como Hitoshi sostenía una muñeca, vieja al parecer, mientras que lo miraba desafiante y con una mirada psicópata ...retorciendo cruelmente el cuello de la muñeca, de pronto una luz le dio en la cara...

-por dios muévete y terminen de desnudarse- la voz del padre de takao era fácilmente reconocible-

-pero que demonios...- kai susurro, ahora no solo tenia 8 años si no que uno de sus peores recuerdos afloro a su mente...el abuso del padre de takao...la pornografía que hacia con sus propios hijos, y cuando eran pequeños , también le toco a el, pero ¿por que hasta este momento logro recordar con claridad lo que sucedía, miro como takao estaba llorando, sin decidirse a terminar de desnudarse como decía su padre o salir huyendo de alli... kai no resistió ver como su adorado lloraba frente a sus ojos y se acerco a el...

-tápate los oídos- le susurro, a lo que takao accedió sin titubear- ¿que hora es?- le pregunto esta vez al padre de takao-

-mhh- el hombre miro su muñeca..- es hora de que hagan lo que les digo-

-ni lo sueñes idiota- dijo kai a tiempo subia la voz-

-pero como un niño como tu me habla asi¡-

-callate- le dijo haciendo que el hombre se sorprendiera- ahora, mas te vale hijo de la mierda que dejes en paz a tu hijo, deberías ser mas maduro y no un vil maniático abusa menores-

-pero yo-

-te dije que te callaras¡- grito de nueva cuenta- asi que mas te vale ir dejando eso , deja de quitarle su inocencia y su alma a tu hermosos hijo, que terminaras por cambiar a una ostra vacía... mejor deberías disciplinar a tu otro hijo que es un maldito sádico- al momento hitoshi soltó la muñeca igual de sorprendido- ah y una cosa mas...- se acerco a susurrarle algo a takao, quien se destapo los oídos y dijo fuertemente...-

-no vuelvas a tocarme¡-

-no lo haré...- fue todo lo que el hombre dijo sumamente arrepentido de sus acciones, kai tomo la mano de takao y ambos salieron mientras que el padre de takao se quedaba con Hitoshi...

De pronto le entro un dolor en su cabeza, extraño... las figuras frente a el se desvanecieron... y todo fue oscuridad de nuevo, el dolor se hacia cada vez mas fuerte...obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y dar una grito de dolor...

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------**

-ahhhh¡- el grito provino de lo mas profundo de su ser ...abrió los ojos de golpe, respiraba agitadamente...la luz del día le dio directamente en la cara ... y miro a su alrededor...

Definitivamente no sabia donde estaba...o mas bien si, era su misma habitación, reformada, mas iluminada, trato de levantarse pero "algo" o mas bien "alguien" se lo impidió... se giro y palideció al darse cuenta de quien estaba con el...

Le acaricio la mejilla para verificar que no estaba soñando de nuevo... no..era real, pero ¿como? se suponía que el llevo amándolo toda su vida, y por un tiempo pensó que le correspondía, para que después de una larga ausencia se diera cuenta de que el tenia pareja, y que aun tenia resentimiento después de que lo dejo...

Lentamente en cuerpo junto a el se fue despertando, y un par de ojos azules noche lo miraran con ¿amor?..vaya ahora si se estaba volviendo loco... lo primero que su mente carburo fue.. "pide disculpas"

-eh...yo .. takao...puedo explicarlo eh..- no pudo decir mas puesto que a cambio recibió un beso de buenos días, no por eso con falta de pasión, después de este "agradable" despertar al fin pudo escuchar esa voz que tanto amaba...

-buen dia mi amor..- y le esbozo una encantadora sonrisa-

-mi...amor?- pregunto con total incredulidad el bicolor..- pero..tu estabas con Rei no¡-

-Rei?...- el moreno puso una cara de sorpresa..- ¿de que hablas , aun estas dormido?-

- no, escúchame takao, yo te deje solo mucho tiempo, y cuando volví , tuve la desagradable sorpresa de que tu le correspondías y que Rei y tu eran novios, entornes yo tome veneno y ...- de nuevo un beso callo la platica...-

-por dios que tonterías dices, tu jamás me dejaste jaja, que tontito, olvidaste ya todo lo que paso , déjame ver...- el moreno le toco la frente..- no, pues no tienes fiebre...¿veneno? por dios, creo que bebiste demasiado en la fiesta de anoche...-

-fiesta?- el bicolor estaba absorto, definitivamente ahora si estaba oficialmente loco..-

-ah bueno...yo voy a bañarme...- el moreno se levanto dejando expuesto su cuerpo.. totalmente desnudo, el ojicarmin no pudo si no sonrojarse levemente y desviar la mirada.. jamás pensó ver así a takao...¿o si?..-

-por que te sonrojas?- pregunto el moreno- no me dirás que después de tantas veces que me has visto ahora resulta que te doy pensa jaja..- el moreno tomo una toalla y se introdujo en la ducha...-

-takao?- pregunto kai con la suficiente fuerza como para que el otro chico lo escuchara -

-¿que pasa kai?- le contesto el moreno-

-recuérdame ¿cuanto tiempo llevamos saliendo juntos?- era algo que tenia que recordar ya que por alguna razón aun pensaba que eso era un sueño-

-mhh 12 conociéndonos, 8 saliendo y 7 de novios , jaja, ni yo me creo tanto tiempo...-

Este comentario desato un torrente en la cabeza de kai, los recuerdos que tenia le vinieron con increíble velocidad a la cabeza, al menos sus nuevos recuerdos, no entendía como los recuerdos anteriores que tenia eran reemplazados con nuevos ...la primera cita con takao, sus cumpleaños, muchos otros recuerdos que el pensó nunca haber tenido...y todo esto provoco que convulsiones atacaran su cuerpo... a tiempo que su sangre salia por su nariz y boca...

-por dios kai estas bien?- pregunto el moreno cuando hubo salido de la ducha- mira estas sangrando¡-

-nada, estoy, bien..-

-seguro?- el moreno lucia preocupado..-

-si. no te preocupes...-

-bueno...si estas tan seguro de estar bien..- dijo con un tono juguetón- ve al baño y lávate ...quiero uno rápido antes de ir a las clases...-

-rápido?...- kai estaba que no se la creía ¿en realidad estaba pensando lo que el?-

-claro tontuelo, ni creas que me quede tan satisfecho con lo de anoche-le guiño el ojo pícaramente e y a kai no se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces para que saliera disparado hacia el baño...aunque algo era seguro, o esto era un sueño...o era una pesadilla de la que definitivamente no deseaba despertar...

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**agradezco mucho todos los rr que me dejaron, les prometo que actualizare, es solo que no me queda demasiado tiempo o inspiración para ellos, pero me esforzare al máximo, si este capitulo quedo confuso por favor díganmelo para explicarlo debidamente en el siguiente jaja...cuidense mucho**

**nancy hiwatari**


End file.
